November Terra
"Is there an achievement for seducing the Supreme Chancellor of New Coruscant?" "Hardly. It's so easily done, it wouldn't even qualify." -Nova and BMD at the start of their relationship. November Terra was a former Human Ghost Operative from Trinity Dimension. She was part of the Terran Dominion under the leadership of Arcturus Mengsk. The Dominion did not take a heavy stance during the Dimensional Wars, opting to be supportive of the DA, but not directly involved. It was not until their dimension was invaded that they allied with Stronghold in order to survive. After the Meld, Nova and a contingient of Ghosts still loyal to the Dominion survived and remained at Mengsk's command. She served as an intelligence operative for the first years, spying on Mengsk's many enemies. Mengsk was appointed Senator of the Earth district, much to the dismay of many Human settlers from Earth and its paralells. She was sent to assassinate BMD after the First Koftian War. When BMD disarmed her, it was discovered that she was sent on a suicide run to bug BMD's office. Angered at the betrayal, she defected to the Republic and signed on as a field agent for the newly created Republic Intelligence. She worked closely with both Iella Antilles and Mirax Horn. During the course of her work, she and BMD went into a relationship. She discovered that she was pregnant early on in their relationship, prompting the two to marry shortly after. They separated when BMD disappeared and returned with a pregnant Bastila Shan. However, they reunited when Bastila left BMD at the close of the Vullarian War. Currently, Nova is both a field agent of Imperial Intelligence and the Empress of the Elders' Empire. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits As a youth, Nova was seen as a happy and privileged girl. She was a member of one of the Old Families of Trinity Dimension's Confederacy of Man. The Old Families were near-royalty, owning many of the largest corporations and holding leadership positions on almost all echelons of government. Nova's life was brutally taken from her when terrorists murdered her family shortly after her fifteenth birthday. After using her untamed psychic abilities to destroy the murderers, she feld to the the underbelly of Tarsonis City. There, she survived on her own for a time before getting into a situation that forced her to become a criminal madman's slave. He used her to satiate his paranoia, forcing her to reveal the secrets of his employees. Before being rescued, Nova had nearly given up on all hope. Her life had been shattered, and she was a shadow of her former happy self. After she was inducted into the Ghost program, she became determined to graduate and relieve herself of the horrible memories. She worked extremely hard, graduating in under two years. After the graduation her mind was wiped, as were all Ghosts'. After the mindwipe, she grew into a cold, calculating, and completely loyal operative of the Terran Dominion. She remained this way until Mengsk's betrayal Post First Koftian War. As an operative of Republic Intelligence, Nova exhibited a more relaxed nature. She found that BMD's Republic was not as strict and paranoid as the institutions of Mengsk. Nova took a liking to the Chancellor, and he did likewise. Her experiences with BMD changed her persona, making her more approachable and playful. Though she is still mindful of her duties, she began to act adn feel like a normal human once again. Relationships Arcturus Mengsk Mengsk was the Emperor of the Terran Dominion and the Senator of the Earth District of Koft. Nova was indoctrinated to be completely loyal to Mengsk. Although she retained many of qualities a normal, free-thinking individual possesses, she did not regularly question her duty. She obeyed and carried out her duties regularly and effeciently. Mengsk decided that Nova would be the best choice to send on the suicide mission to bug BMD's office on Coruscant. He knew that Nova was a valuable asset, but also knew that she was the only Ghost capable to infiltrating BMD's office undetected. Mengsk knew that BMD would catch wind of her and dispose of her quickly, but he did not know that BMD would offer the Ghost a chance to defect. Nova was infuriated by Mengsk's betrayal, vowing to return the favor one day. When BMD disappeared and the Third Koftian Conflict arose, one of Pilot's demands were to have Nova turned over for treason. Then Republic Supreme Chancellor Kenobi agreed on the condition that she be imprisoned and not executed. Pilot accepted the demands, and she was imprisoned in an Earthern District facility for months. When BMD returned, he demanded her release. Hesitant to start a war with the Republic when BMD was present, Pilot acquiesed. Years later, Mengsk had become a very powerful and wealthy individual because of Lyndon Pilot and his policies. Nova volunteered to personally assassinate Pilot when the operation was put into motion. When Nova killed Pilot, she sent a newspaper clipping of Pilot's assassination to Mengsk with her Ghost operating number scrawled over it. Days later, Mengsk was tried for corruption and imprisoned. Zelda I When Nova was imprisoned by the Koftians after the Third Koftian War, her daughter, Nebula, was placed into the care of Queen Zelda I of Hyrule. Hyrule had moved to Coruscant after newly christened Koftian King Pilot disbanded the Senate and reformed the Alliance into a monarchy. Zelda and her daughter, Zel, raised Neb during her mother's absensce. When BMD secured Nova's release, Nova returned to Hyrule District, reuniting with her daughter. Since BMD and Nova had quietly separated because of the return of Bastila, Zelda offered Nova a place in Hyrule. Nova and Zelda became close friends during this time. When Nova was assigned to the KCA, she spent less and less time in Hyrule and in the field. She fought during the Vullarian War, usually being sent on very dangerous intelligence missions on the Vullarina worlds. After the war, she reunited with BMD and became his Queen when the Elders' Empire was formed. Zelda and Nova remained friends, often spending time with one another when Nova was no on duty as an Imperial Agent. BMD BMD was no more than a target for Nova shortly after the First Koftian War. Though she was breifed on how dangerous he was, she had never seen his abilities firsthand. Believing that she had the element of surprise, she attempted to quickly dispose of BMD, but was taken by surprise herself. BMD disarmed her and disabled her with the Force. He revealed to her that she was simply being used by the Koftians. After he confirmed this with the small watcher droid embedded to her suit, Nova decided to accept BMD's offer to defect. BMD monitored Nova's progress with the newly created Republic Intelligence for the first several weeks. They worked closely with one another; their relationship gradually evolving with each encounter. At first, the two traded flirtatious banter, but none of it was very serious. When BMD actually worked up the nerve to invite Nova out, she was pleased. The night culminated from lightly entertaining to rather intimate, as Nova ended up pregnant from the encounter. It was a surprise for them both. Nova was distressed about how BMD would react to the news, but he took it very well. In fact, he married the former Ghost operative shortly after finding out. They lived happily for several years. Nova took a new posting as the Chancellor's wife, going on diplomatic mission, usually involving the contested moon of Koftia. Nova's shuttle was attacked by the Koftians at the start of the Second Koftian War. Nebula, their daughter, was also on board. Though they escaped relatively unscathed, BMD was furious. He personally led the Coruscanti Army in an invasion of Koft. They quickly destroyed any forces loyal to then-President Tai, and arrested their leader. Tai was executed for enacting the illegal blockade and invasion of Koftia. When BMD disappeared to find Bastila, Nova was confused and heartbroken because BMD had not told her where he was going. She was imprisoned as a compromise between Koft and Coruscant during the Third Koftian Conflict. When she was released, she was overjoyed to learn that her husband had returned to save her. Unfortunately, she also found that he had returned with his past love, Bastila. Bastila was pregnant with twins, prompting Nova to solemnly accept that BMD and she had to separate. They quietly separated, BMD issuing apologies that Nova could do nothing but accept. Shortly after the Vullarian War, Bastila had left BMD because of his reckless use of the Nova bombs. Nova was stationed on an orbital platform belonging to the KCA during this time. When BMD and his forces raided the station for supplies and tech to support their Fleet-in-exile, Nova came face-to-face with her former husband. Shortly before, Neb had run off to join her father, an event that saddened Nova, but the former Ghost understood her daughter's need to be with her father. BMD offered Nova to join him once again. Nova was hesitant at first, but she could not deny that she missed being with him, despite BMD being branded a criminal and traitor. When BMD and his allies formed the Elders' Empire, Nova returned to his side as his Empress. Currently, she serves as such as well as a field operative for Imperial Intelligence. It is not widely known that Nova still operates within the organization. The widespread belief is that she is actually the Director. Neb Nebula was a great surprise to both her parents. Although she was, for all intents and purposes, an accident, her parents were very joyful to have her brought into the world. Since birth, Neb was always her father's daughter. Nova devoted herself to playing the part of diplomatic envoy, hoping to create a new persona for herself, rather than playing the former covert operative from Koft. Neb usually stayed on Coruscant with her father, but occassionally, she would accompany her mother on diplomactic missions to Koftia. On one particular mission, their shuttle was attacked by the Koftian blockade. Though they escaped unhurt, BMD took great offense to this, fight a war just to bring the attackers to justice. When BMD disappeared, Nova and her daughter were distressed. Neb was further agitated when her mother was also taken from her by the Koftian authorities. Neb was raised by the Hylian Royal Family for a time. It was during this time that Neb started manifesting her considerable psychic abilities. These powers scared her, and without her mother or father to help guide her, she had to cope on her own. Joy finally returned to her when BMD came back and secured Nova's release. Although Neb was hoping for a happy reunion, the entrance of Bastila into the mix was a bit disconcerting. Nova helped Neb control her powers during this time. After the Vullarian War, BMD was branded a criminal and traitor among civilized space. Neb did not believe the accusations, hoping that the public would see sense. Nova felt likewise, and encouraged her daughter to support her father. This led to Neb's desire to join her father's Fleet-in-exile. Though Nova did not like the idea, she made every effort to subtley aid Neb in her escape to her father. Nova would not see Neb for another several months. When BMD attacked the orbital station she was stationed at, he offered her a chance to join him once more. When she accepted, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Neb was safely on board BMD's flagship, The Malefic. When Nova became Empress and Neb became the Princess of the Elders' Empire, Nova encouraged her daughter to take more active roles in the Empire. Neb was not accustomed to politics and the galactic stage, so she decided to take a different route. Since she was both Force Sensitive and a telepath, BMD decided that it be best that she join an organization that utilized those abilities. At first, Neb decided to join the Sith, but Nova gradually talked her out of it. When the Imperial Knights were instituted, Neb was quick to join. Seeing potential in her abilities, Neb was taken as an apprentice to the Grand Master of the Knights, Roan Fel. Nova continued to aid in her daughter's training, both in telepathy and in other combat-related techniques. Physical Appearance Even as a youth, Nova was prized for her beauty. Many other trainees in the Ghost program lusted for her and saw her quick progression as a result of the sexual gratification of her professors. Nova did her best to ignore all of these, her greatest goal to graduate and lose all her terrible memories. She had a very athletic build, curved and full in the most pleasing of places. Nova had bright green eyes and light golden hair that she usually tied in a high tail. As a Ghost operative, she wore the skinsuit that all Ghosts were issued. She carried a standard issue gauss rifle with some personal modifications. This was a her gear of choice up until after she joined the Republic. Her suit was replaced by more casual and incospicuous outer wear in order to portray her new place as an espionage and intelligence operative rather than an infiltrator. As Empress, she adopted a more regal appearance, taking note of the fashion of the times and changing it whenever the need arose. As an Agent, she wore the standard Imperial skinsuit with specific customizations for her specialty. Her black suit had cloaking tech embedded into the seams and two energy blades were embedded into the sleeves. Her belt was equipped with a personal shield that would stop anything short of a baridium missile, but was a one-use per charge. Since charges were added weight, she usually carried only one or two extras. Powers and Abilities Nova was a very powerful telepath, granting her psychic abilities that were uncommon in regular psychics. Her raw ability was hidden from the public by her protective family, but when they were murdered, they manifested as she lashed out on her family's attackers. She remained untrained until her rescue from Tarsonis. She was trained as a Ghost operative, using her natural will and drive to excel and graduate the program in under two years. Nova was seen as one of the best Ghost Operatives, utilized in many of the most high-profile missions. Her abilities and weapons evolved when Trinity dimension opened up to the rest of the DA. After the Meld, she remained at Mengsk's beck and call until his betrayal. As a Republic Agent, she was trained moreso on wordplay and charm rather than physical prowess. This continued until she returned to active field duty during the Vullarian War. As an Imperial Agent, physical combat as well as the use of her considerable psychic powers was very useful when conducting her missions. Though she is well-versed in the use of her many weapons, she often used her psychic powers to deliver quick and clean kills. Category:Imperial Agents